


Sucker for You | Zen/Reader

by shyangel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyangel/pseuds/shyangel
Summary: Zen has never heard you sing... but he makes it no secret that he wants to.





	Sucker for You | Zen/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> the song the reader is singing is 'Sucker' by the Jonas Brothers, but i picture them singing it more in the style of halsey's cover in the BBC live lounge ^^ hope u enjoy~

“Pleeeease,  _ jagiya? _ ” Zen whined, his head in your lap as you ran your fingers lightly through the silk of his hair. “Won’t you sing for me?”

You smiled. “We both know you’re the singer here, Zenny,” you replied fondly, and the actor groaned, rolling to press his face into your stomach. 

“Please? I’m sure you have a beautiful voice… I heard your friends talking about it! How come they get to hear it, and I don’t?” he asked, voice muffled by your shirt. He shifted back just enough to lock his gaze on yours. “Please, Y/N?” he asked, his voice gentle and eyes soft enough to melt your heart.

“ _ No,”  _ you said firmly. “I’d much rather listen to you - don’t you have an audition coming up? Why don’t you practise for me?” you encouraged, and Zen’s eyes lit up.

“You want me to perform for you?” he asked excitedly, and you laughed as he eagerly pushed himself upright.

“Of course I do--you know I love watching you,” you reminded him, your fingers still combing through the hair at the nape of his neck. Zen hummed, leaning in to brush his lips over yours. The kiss was feather-light, barely lasting more than a few seconds, but nonetheless, it had your heart thrumming urgently against your ribs and your head light as the breath was stolen from your lungs. Zen smirked at your dazed expression, his palm lingering on the warmth of your cheek before his hand caught yours, raising your fingers to graze a kiss over your knuckles. You smiled breathlessly as he stood up, already beginning to warm up as he sought out his sheet music.

* * *

You hummed as you cooked, clad only in one of Zen’s shirts and your underwear as you flipped a pancake over the stove. As you lost yourself in the sweet taste of the air and the memory of Zen’s arms around you when you had woken only half an hour ago, your quiet hums grew into a crescendo, and your lips opened every now and then to sing a few bars under your breath before you remembered yourself, settling back into your low hums.

“Mmm, that smells great,” Zen yawned from the doorway, and you glanced over your shoulder to the perfect sight that awaited; your boyfriend, hair tousled and eyes half-lidded, shirtless, and with a tiny bit of drool dried at the corner of his mouth. “But I should be the one cooking for you,  _ jagiya _ ,” he protested, yawning again as he walked to slide his arms around your middle. His hands locked across your stomach, and he nudged the collar of his shirt away from your neck with his nose, beginning to press kisses along the column of your throat, moving across your shoulder…

“You deserve a break,” you said decisively, sighing blissfully as Zen kissed up to the sensitive skin just below your ear, his breath fanning over your neck and raising goosebumps along your arms.

“You know, I could’ve sworn I heard you singing…” he purred. “You were so quiet, though, I could hardly hear you… I wish you’d sing for me, honey,” he continued, and your cheeks flooded with heat.

“Mm, I don’t think so…” you countered, and you felt Zen smile against your skin as he pressed another kiss to your neck.

“One day,” he said firmly. “One day, I’ll hear your lovely voice… but for now, I’m satisfied with this,” he said, spinning you around and sealing his lips to yours. As his hands skimmed your body and his tongue sought yours, it was only a few moments until the pancakes were left forgotten on the stove, their burning a worthwhile sacrifice for the passion that followed.

* * *

When Zen had set out for his daily run, reluctantly leaving you with the taste of him on your lips and the ghost of his hands over your body, you fathomed that you might as well take a shower. As the hot water cascaded over your skin, unknotting your muscles as the steam cleansed the last traces of sleep, you found yourself sighing the words of the song that had been playing on a loop in your head.

“We go together… better than birds of a feather, you and me,” you sang lightly, slowing down the upbeat song to a soulful ballad, though your voice was drowned out by the roar of the water. “We change the weather… I’m feelin’ heat in December when you’re ‘round me…” The dynamics of your vocals steadily increased as you shampooed your hair, voice echoing off the tiled walls and bouncing back with the beautiful acoustics that bathrooms always seemed to bestow. 

“I’m a sucker for you, just say the word and I’ll go anywhere blindly,” you sang, vibrato ringing throughout the room as you seamlessly transitioned into your head voice, keeping the first chorus light and sultry as you slowly built to the next phrase. By the final chorus you were belting, core tight and lungs full as you sat on your pocket of air for support, taking liberties with the melody as you scattered melismas throughout the lyrics, voice strong as you let it flee your chest like birds from a cage. 

That was when you heard the footsteps.

* * *

“Crap,” Zen muttered, patting his empty pockets barely two minutes since he’d left the house--in the aftermath of your time together, his scrambled brain had managed to forget his phone. He could go without it, of course… but ever since the bomb scare and your near-kidnapping, even if it was over a year ago, Zen didn’t ever like to find himself without a way for you to contact him.

And so, the beating sun witness to his decision, the actor spun on his heel and jogged back to his apartment.

He slipped inside just as he heard the squeak of the tap, followed by the gentle crashing of the shower water. Paying it no heed, he was half out the door when he heard the quiet singing seeping through the walls. Zen paused, backtracking, head cocked in curiosity as he listened. A grin slowly spread over his face as he heard his lover’s singing grow in confidence, and if he hadn’t known every facet of their voice so intimately, he would surely have sworn that an angel was weaving a melody in his bathroom, accompanied by the calming pattering of a summer shower.

All inclinations to leave immediately fled Zen’s mind as he laid back on the couch, closing his eyes as he let his honey’s voice wash over him, every inch as cleansing as the shower under which they forged their blissful art. The lyrics warmed his soul as he toyed with the alluring idea that they were singing them about  _ him _ , and when their voice finally died away, it left him with a hollow aching to hear  _ more _ . No, more than that - he wanted to sing  _ with _ them, see the intricacies of their expression, the wonderful extent of their technique, hear the way their voices would meld so beautifully in a duet…

Zen slid to his feet, humming the chorus as he slipped towards his bedroom, where he planned to wait for them to finish before showering them with praise - it was the least they deserved.

* * *

At the sound of another’s presence, a blush immediately stained your cheeks, and you internally kicked yourself in embarrassment as you stepped from the shower and wrapped yourself in your towel. You opened the door, shyly peeking through the slim crack to catch sight of Zen sitting on your shared bed, still dressed for a run that he clearly was yet to venture on. His eyes locked with yours, and his proud smile ignited a surge of butterflies in your stomach as you stepped from the bathroom, towel clutched tightly around you.

“ _ Jagiya _ , I believed you could sing, but I never realised just how talented you are!” he exclaimed, breathless in his excitement as he crossed the distance between you, his hands finding your hips as he lifted you to spin you around in delight. You couldn’t help but giggle at his excitement, accepting his deep his as his mouth slanted against yours.

You drew back with a gasp. “You weren’t supposed to hear that!” you managed to stammer, and Zen’s brow creased.

“I don’t understand why you’d ever keep your voice a secret!” he protested. You ducked your head, shrugging.

“I dunno, I’m just… I’m okay, I guess, but I’m not…” You sighed. “Singing is just a fun thing for me, y’know? I mean, it’s not like I’m good enough to ‘make it,’” you said, fingers of one hand curling into quotation marks in the air as the other held up your towel. Zen frowned, and he raised his hand to your cheek, pushing the wet hair away from your damp skin as he ran his thumb along the slope of your cheekbone.

“That’s ridiculous-- if  _ I _ can make it, so can you,” he argued. “Won’t you audition with me? Please, Y/N - there’s nothing I’d love more than to sing with you on stage. Can’t you just imagine it? The two of us, in the spotlight, lost in one another’s eyes as we sing…?” he asked, trailing off dreamily. You smiled.

“You’d really want to sing with me? On  _ stage _ ? You-you actually want to be associated with me publically like that?” you asked in awe, and Zen’s face twisted in perplexion at your disbelief.

“Of course… will you think about it?” he asked, and you nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll think about it,” you agreed, and the beam that split your boyfriend’s face made any fear of embarrassment completely worth it. He drew you in for a kiss, desperate lips pleading with yours as he clutched you to his chest, inhaling the fresh scent of your soap and high on the idea that he was kissing the lips those beautiful notes had flown from. The lyrics you had sung ran through his mind, and he gripped you tighter, pulling back with eyes darkened with lust as your scantily-clad body pressed against his own.

Zen was many things--an actor, a musician, a lover… but most of all, he was a sucker for you.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, it would mean the world! xx


End file.
